Special Person
by Shimegami
Summary: *chapter six up* *special Naruto POV! O.O!* Naruto shops with Jiraiya, and angsts... *shounen ai, sasunaru* *revel in the writer's block that spawned the special POV*
1. Chapter One

Special Person By: Shimegami Warnings: Shounen ai, teensy angst on Sasuke's part Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. AN: Well, I recently got hooked on Naruto, so might as well write fanfics about it. This is just a minor scene. Remember way in the beginning where Sasuke and Naruto accidently kissed? What did Sasuke think of it later when he had gone home?  
  
For Real  
  
I flip on the lights after I had closed my front door. Kicking off my sandals, not really caring where they landed, I headed straight for my bed.  
  
A few bumps and one flop later, I lay on my stomach, deeply contemplating my pillow. Today had been exhausting, even if I hadn't admitted it to my fellow gennins.  
  
Gennin. I was officially a shinobi now. All my hard work has paid off. But it wasn't my small triumph of passing that caused thoughts to run through my brain.  
  
It was one small event that had taken place earlier today. I had nearly forgotten it due to the intensity of fighting Kakashi, but now, alone and peaceful, my mind decided to forcefully bang it into my concious mind.  
  
It had been an accident. It was obvious by the way his eyes had widened so slightly right before his lips had pressed mine. He hadn't meant to do it, and I certainly hadn't been expecting it.  
  
Unlike my reaction had stated, the kiss itself hadn't been that bad. I had...almost enjoyed it. But reality had crashed down on me, and I had been mortified.  
  
Bah! Why was I thinking of this now? I stand up swiftly, ignoring the head rush. I march forcefully into the bathroom, and turn the sink tap on full force.  
  
I splash my face a few times, trying to erase the faint red staining my cheeks. It did no good to dwell on the incident. I pause for a moment, catching my reflection in the mirror.  
  
Slanted dark eyes stare at me, black unfathomable pools. Longish black bangs frame my pale face, setting off a contrast of silken night and pearly skin. Red still faintly ran across my cheekbones, the only signal of where my thoughts had been. Water droplets ran rivulets down my face, to reach my chin and drip back into the sink.  
  
I suppose my gently angled face, with its perfect skin and sharp features, is something desirable. I myself hadn't seen why females fawned over me so much. Especially as I hadn't given them any incentive.  
  
I continue the inspection of my face, running my eyes over the features. My face was something I always saw, yet never really studied or paid attention to. It was mere fortune that I ended up with physical beauty.  
  
I wasn't handsome, not truly. My features were too fine, too sharp to be called that. In fact, if I widened my eyes slightly and made my hair longer, I would almost be mistaken for a girl. My features were too refined for handsome, I was more "pretty" or some would say, "beautiful". Well, maybe that explains the female situation. I've often heard that girls like pretty boys, for some reason.  
  
My vision drifted to my lips, and instantly memories of what had happened rushed through my mind. The blush I had fought off returned in double force, spreading over my face and turning even the tips of my ears a faint pink.  
  
I plunge my face into the water, trying to erase all the memories of that incident. I wouldn't think of how soft his lips had been against mine, the way he tasted faintly of ramen and sunshine, and the amazing blue shade of his eyes when they were only centimeters away from my own...  
  
I curse violently, forgetting I was still underwater. My profanities earned my a mouthful of water and some sputtering. I look up to glare at my reflection. The pretty features were now twisted in anger. The eyebrows slanted down over darkening eyes, and my mouth pulled itself into a frown that resembled a pout more. Good grief, I even get mad pretty. Twisting my unintentional pout into a grimace, I splash more water, before finally turning the tap off.  
  
Watching the water drain away, I forced my anger to go with it. It was an accident. He would probably never remember it anyway, even if I would always secretly treasure the few seconds it had lasted. He was so spirited, so firey and determined. Even if I pretended I hated him, I would always try to be beside him. He made me forget about my pledge, and my vengence, and my hatred, even if for a few minutes.  
  
And anyone who could make me forget that, was special indeed.  
  
~Owari...?~ AN: This was intended to be a one-shot, but maybe I can extend it...cause I just love SasuNaru XD. And a few wishes to continue from reviews wouldn't be bad, either....(hint hint) 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Well, since people have broken my record for the number of reviews in one day, I shall continue this little story of fluffy goodness. I think I will keep this story in Sasuke POV (sorry about those who asked for Naruto; maybe I'll do a parallel series with him later), and it will be Sasuke's musings on all the shounen ai moments in the series, as far as I've seen of it. (So any scenes after chapter 18 of the manga, I have no idea about XD)  
  
Eternal Snow  
  
I still hurt from Haku's acupuncture needles. It's been three days, and yet every step makes me a little sore.  
  
I don't complain about it though; I'll never admit my weakness.  
  
My weakness.  
  
My eyes float over to a certain person. He bounces with an energy that amazes the mind; a virtual powerhouse of ever-lasting hyperness and smiles. I don't know where he gets the energy.  
  
And I certainly don't know how he's completely healed from the needles. He was healed already when I inspected him after the fight with Haku. I don't know how, but he regenerates faster than humanly possible, and I certainly know Kakashi didn't perform a healing jutsu. If Kakashi could do healing jutsu, he would have healed me too.  
  
I grumble mentally at Naruto's endless energy and healing powers. I don't like being sore, and I certainly don't like walking home three days after being a human pin cushion. It's not fair.  
  
I'm whining, I realize, but as it's internal and I hurt, I decide to let it slide. I just want to sit down and not get up again for, oh, about a day. A real bed would be even nicer.  
  
Kakashi apparently notices my pain, and calls a short break. I flop underneath a tree, grace and shinobi skill be damned. Gods I hurt.  
  
The sunlight filters through the green leaves, creating pleasing pictures on the dappled ground. I allow myself to watch them, resting my body and trying to focus my chakra on healing myself. I can't do healing jutsu; it's an extremely high-level and complicated justu, but I can speed up the process slightly by focusing my energies.  
  
The pain eases slightly, and I sit back, relieved. What I wouldn't give for a bed. Or a warm bath. Or something more relaxing than bumpy ground and rough tree bark. At least we hadn't started out until today. Any earlier, and I think I wouldn't be able to.  
  
I let my eyes drift closed, reveling in the quiet. Naruto is being silent for once; slightly eerie but I'm grateful none the less. It's nice to relax.  
  
A thump next to me startles me out of the half-trance I'd fallen into. My eyes open and turn to face blue eyes and sunlight hair.  
  
I blink, feeling uneasy at his closeness. His normal smile is not present; a concerned look graces his features instead. He tilts his head lightly, squinting his eyes in his trademark vulpine look.  
  
"You okay? You got hurt pretty bad." His voice holds, dare I say it, true concern for my well-being. Why he's so concerned I don't know, as mere days before he would've found my injuries amusing. Perhaps the fight with Haku has changed our relationship somehow.  
  
"A...aa." I manage to say. Trying to hold back a sarcastic reply is difficult, but as he seems serious for once, I'll try to be decent. "I'll be fine."  
  
He studies me, eyes still closed. I wonder briefly how he can see like that. The pain must be affecting my brain; I've been whiny and absent- minded for the last few days.  
  
"I hope so. I don't want you collapsing on us halfway back." He cheerfully warns me, opening one bright eye to give me a look.  
  
He's worried about me. In his roundabout and almost insulting way, he's making sure I'm okay. For all his talk of being the best and not needing anyone, he is actually adept at teamwork. Something about the fight has certainly changed us.  
  
He jumps up, and I once again envy his energy. He stretches, cheerfully bouncing on his heels. Placing his hands behind his back, he gives me his trademark vulpine grin.  
  
"Well, Kakashi's signalling us to get up, so I guess the break's over." He takes a few steps, then reconsiders and suddenly turns around. He steps up in front of me and holds out his hand.  
  
"Come on, let's go." He says it cheerfully, and I am slightly stunned. We had just spent several minutes in each other's presence, with no arguments or scuffles, and he's actually being decent to me. Maybe it's because I'm injured, and he remembers why I am. Or maybe he has something up his sleeve. Either way, he's being nice, and I'm not letting this go to waste.  
  
I gently take his hand, and start slightly when I feel a slight surge of chakra. What was...?  
  
Before I can question him, he yanks me to my feet. Swiftly letting go of my hand, he turns and runs for the rest of our team, only stopping to turn and shout.  
  
"Oi, Sasuke! Hurry up, slowpoke! You're dragging the rest of us down!"  
  
I, too stunned to argue, follow numbly. Kakashi silently lifts an eyebrow at my compliance, and Sakura yells at Naruto for insulting me.  
  
I look at my hand wonderingly. What did he do...? The pain had faded, and I could see the faint needle marks grow even fainter. He had somehow aided in my healing process with that short burst of chakra. Just what is Naruto? How had he done that?  
  
I look up from my hand to watch the everlasting bundle of energy bounce down the trail ahead, avoiding Sakura's attacks. He's grinning, despite the death threats she's hurling his way.  
  
I smile lightly to myself. Naruto was Naruto. He just *was*. And it was that energy, that pure living energy that drew me to him, to consider him the most important person to me.  
  
I may want to kill my brother, and that may be my ultimate goal in life, but now, walking in the warm sunlight, watching Naruto's antics, that suddenly seems not so important. Just as I had jumped in front of him to take the needles and save his life, I would always protect him. He was my teammate, a fellow shinobi...my friend.  
  
Not just a friend. My most important person. Just a few weeks, and he has changed my goals in life totally. I want nothing more than to continue to be by his side, to stave off both his loneliness and mine. I've never had such feelings before, but they don't phase me all that much. He's important, and that's all that matters.  
  
And anything else; my brother, my vengence, my training...well, they're not Naruto, are they? They'll just have to wait.  
  
I have far better priorities in mind.  
  
~Tsuzuku~ AN: Hmmm...Sasuke whining? Somewhat OOC, but I can picture him mentally complaining about things. XD Thankies to all my reviewers! 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: It's been too long since I wrote more of this! Next chappie, takes place as Sasuke and company travel with Kabuto to the Chuunin exam tower.  
  
My Will  
  
It's still hurting. The pain from this wretched mark won't let me be. It almost makes me wish I hadn't stood up to the snake guy and had just let myself die. Then I wouldn't be branded.  
  
A quiet bounce of barely restrained energy catches my attention, and I see Naruto attempting to travel quietly. It must be hard for such a loud and unrestrained being to practice discretion for once.  
  
But, to my trained eye, his energetic step wasn't his usual energy. Something was missing, sealed off from him, and it was affecting his body, although he didn't act like it.  
  
What had the snake guy done? He had slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach, and now his energy hadn't been the same since.  
  
It almost scared me. My obsession with this boy had grown to the fact where I could notice miniscule changes in his behavior.  
  
Kabuto is quietly joking with Naruto now, apparently trying to appease the blonde and keep Naruto's noise level down. I feel and inexplicable wave of jealousy at the pale-haired man. *I* should be joking with Naruto, *I* should be the one that friendly smile is turned on.  
  
My sudden wave of anger, unfortunately, activates the mark.  
  
PAIN.  
  
I barely manage to contain myself, gritting my teeth and walking forward while the mark burns like hell.  
  
I restrain my anger and jealousy, and thankfully the pain fades. I sigh silently, regretting my earlier thoughts.  
  
He'd never see me as a true friend. Friendly rival, maybe, but not friend. I let myself drift in my memories of Naruto, and the past fews days.  
  
*Are you afraid, scaredy-cat?*  
  
*This cowardly Sasuke isn't the Sasuke I know!*  
  
*Sakura, please, don't tell Naruto about the mark...*  
  
That's right, Naruto can't know about the mark. Then, he'd worry about me. He'd worry too much.  
  
Worrying too much is painful.  
  
I worry so much over Naruto, I feel crazy half the time. I don't want to wish this pain on him, and to be the cause of it.  
  
I worry about him, and his eyes...  
  
His eyes when he goes beserk. His eyes when he let out all the stops.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto's eyes were blue. A clear, pure sky blue that shone with all his emotions, be it anger, happiness, determination, or sadness. Each emotion was clearly represented in those eyes.  
  
But the eyes of beserker Naruto...  
  
Red and slitted pupils, wild with rage and power. The power that flowed from him, an evil energy so powerful and huge, it must have taken over a thousand years to accumulate.  
  
Not the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
Where? Where does he get such demonic power? I've only seen it once, but the fear and awe I felt was more overpowering than even the fear I felt from the snake guy's killer eyes.  
  
Only a demon would have such eyes, such power.  
  
But Naruto isn't a demon....is he?  
  
A quiet giggle catches my attention. Kabuto, still joking, has managed to cause Naruto to laugh. His eyes were blue. The color of a pure summer sky.  
  
I was really beginning to like that color.  
  
A revelation hits me, scaring me in it's intensity. I realize that I want to fight Naruto. Mark or not, I want to pit myself against that vast, terrifying power. I want to see just how far I must go before I can get anywhere near that power.  
  
More accurately, I want to fight beserker Naruto. I want to find the source of that power.  
  
However, I didn't want to fight Uzumaki Naruto. I just look into those eyes...and loose all will to fight. I only want to protect them.  
  
I smile softly to myself as I watch Naruto. The snake guy certainly hadn't taken into account Naruto's effect on me. One look into sky blue orbs and the mark fades from my mind.  
  
He's certainly special, to make me forget myself. I think...I think I might even love him. He is certainly the most important person in my life, and love shouldn't come too far behind that.  
  
I quietly resolve, that as long as Naruto needs me, or at least so long as I'm his top rival, I won't give into my hatred and this stupid mark. I'll do my best to overcome it.  
  
I won't fall so easily, not without a severe fight on my part. If Naruto can hold back whatever demonic power he possesses, than I can too.  
  
I won't lose to Naruto. I may love him, but he is still my rival, and I refuse to let him win. Besides...I want to be stronger than him.  
  
So I can protect him.  
  
So I can protect my special person with my own power, and not some stupid mark.  
  
~Tsuzuku~ AN: Wow, long chappie, but that should be pleasing, eh?  
  
Oh, I'm not sure if Sasuke learns Orochimaru's name at his attack or not (is too lazy to check) but I'm pretending he's not. If he does, than just replace "snake guy" with "Orochimaru". ^^;; More is forthcoming! 


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Whee! New chappie! :p (tea is good for the muses~) Heh, it's never mentioned how team 7 makes it back to Konoha, so I'm taking liberties. XP  
  
End Of The World  
  
I sit tiredly on a tree limb, trying to muster enough strength to haul both Naruto and Sakura to the next tree without falling. If I do this slowly, one tree at a time, then I might be able to get back.  
  
Ugh...I'm exhausted. I've managed to hop twenty or so trees already, but I'm no where near home. Could I even make it there?  
  
Calm down, Sasuke. Concentrate on making it to the next tree, and nothing else.  
  
With a deep breath, I gather my teammates under my arms, and jump.  
  
My foot lightly grazes the branch, but not enough. I start to fall backward. Panicking, I draw out what little chakra I have left and stick to the side of the branch with one foot. It's an awkward position, but it's better than plummeting thrity or so feet to the ground.  
  
Hauling myself and my passengers on the tree firmly, I collapse against the trunk. I'm so *tired*. That small chakra I had used to keep myself to the tree hadn't helped either. Perhaps it's better if I take a break.  
  
Arranging Naruto and Sakura so they won't fall off, I then flop back to the trunk, gasping lightly. My legs and arms hurt, and I'm tired, and I really don't want to move. Still, I'll have to try to get as far as I can, to the village, so the other shinobi have a better chance of finding us.  
  
My eyes drift to my two unconcious teammates. Sakura looks fine, aside from some bruising. She'll be okay with sleep and some doctoring.  
  
Naruto, however, is in slightly worse condition. I had cleaned up his forehead as best I could, and thankfully it wasn't bleeding anymore. He's dirty and battered all over, and quite exhausted.  
  
Not that I blame him...once again he's amazed me by just how far he can go.  
  
Even at the end of his chakra limits, he summons more from seemingly nowhere. He can get outrageously strong within a second. To think that the person that failed a final exam three times could do such things...  
  
Is there another explanation for his power? The chakra he summons in dire situations doesn't always feel like his. It's....older, more powerful, more....evil.  
  
The only thing I can compare it to is Gaara's chakra. Immense amounts of evil energy and power. But Gaara had a demon sealed inside of him, as proved by the intense fight just a little while before. Naruto has no such thing....right?  
  
*He has a demon sealed inside of him...? Well, so do I!*  
  
There couldn't be a demon sealed inside of Naruto....right? Even if there was, what demon would it be?  
  
Naruto shifts in his passed out condition, and begins to fall off the branch. I lunge forward, ignoring my body's protests, and grab him around the waist to prevent any more movement.  
  
However, as Naruto had been lying face forward to me, on his back, this ended me in a compromising position.  
  
I will *not* think of where he's touching, I will *not* think of where he's touching...  
  
Blushing wildly, I shift Naruto into a less....precarious postion. I then scoot backwards as fast as possible, trying to become one with the tree trunk.  
  
I will *not* think about this, I will *not* think about this...  
  
I will ignore it and it will go away. Scrunching my eyes closed, I will all concious thoughts into a black void. I float inside my head, pleasant darkness where I have no expections, no desires, no...ambitions.  
  
Just me and the darkness.  
  
I feel my entire body relax as I drift into a meditative state. I think I'll just wait here for someone to pick us up. I should've stayed in the first place; they were adult shinobi. They'd have no problems finding us.  
  
All the better for me, my poor body needs some...no, a lot of down time before I'm ready for any more adventures.  
  
Anything with Naruto, whether going to the ramen shop or hunting down demonic foreign shinobi, is an adventure.  
  
I abandon my void, and open one eye. Naruto is lying peacefully against the branch, still comatose. Perhaps I should move us to the ground, I'm dangerously close to falling asleep, and a thirty-foot drop won't do any of us good.  
  
I shift my protesting body once again, comforting myself by the fact that this will probably be the last time for a while. I once again clamp Sakura and Naruto (I will *not* think about the earlier incident) to my sides, and prepare to jump down...  
  
Oh. OH.  
  
Sasuke, you stupid ass, how are you going to get down?  
  
I certainly didn't have the body, nor the chakra, to attempt a thirty-foot jump down. This is a problem I had not foreseen.  
  
I scan the tree quickly. It is like most trees in the Konoha vicinity; tall, many-branched, with the branches starting at least six feet up.  
  
This particular tree has a branch that starts at around eight feet or so. It was the largest jump I would attempt. So, I was going to look stupid.  
  
Praying that no one else was here to witness my lack of grace, I sort of...slid from branch to branch. I couldn't jump; my leg muscles were over- used and protesting at even merely landing on a branch.  
  
I managed to slide myself down the tree, even recovering from the time I misjudged the landing on a branch and slid off that one as soon as I landed, much to my leg's chagrin. Finally I was at the last branch.  
  
I looked down. A small jump that normally wouldn't even phase me, but with my body in this condition, seemed to be the Konoha Hokage monument.  
  
You can do this Sasuke, just slide off and land, and then you can take a nice nap.  
  
Not allowing myself anymore time for cowardice, I push off. The landing seems to jar pain through my legs all the way to my chest. I cry out softly and fall backwards, landing with an undignified "plomp".  
  
I'm *really* glad no one's here, or awake, to see this...  
  
I just sit there on the ground, hurting and trying to recall just how I got into the trees in the first place. Oh right, I had used the curse seal for a while, but had stopped when the drain became too much. I shouldn't have used it; now I'm completely exhausted.  
  
Carefully arranging Naruto and Sakura on either side of me, I then allow myself to lay back. Sakura is on my right, Naruto on my left. I give both a glance to see if getting out of the tree had done either harm, but it apparently hasen't. That's good.  
  
My gaze lingers on Naruto for a while. He's dirty, and it gives me the urge to brush it off his face. My hand twitches with the want to do so, but I really don't have the energy to move right now. I look skywards (or rather tree-wards) again, closing my eyes and drifting pleasantly.  
  
This....this is life, minus the exhaustion and pain. I wish I could do this everyday, lying peacefully and basking in the company of people I care about. It's moments like these that make me forget why I train so hard, why I'm trying to be the best.  
  
If only I could feel this way everyday...  
  
Naruto shifts and mumbles; he's not so much unconcious as just passed out asleep from energy loss. He suddenly throws an arm around me and cuddles closer, letting out a sleepy sigh, and falling still again.  
  
I'ml shocked....or would be, had I the energy to care. Right now I'm too tired and content; I'm just going to pretend that he did that intentionally...  
  
That he actually liked me back...  
  
I go back to being pleasantly sleepy, and feel myself begin to fall more into it. As I feel myself fall asleep, a single thought runs through my brain...  
  
This is the reason that makes my life worth living....the warmth and feeling exuded from one person, the person that I care about more than anything.  
  
I feel happy at this, and drift off into pleasant darkness.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
AN: Well, not so much a new chapter as pure pointless SasuNaru fluff. XP *isn't all that happy with this chapter (no plot development, arg!) but oh well* There's some of you out there that enjoy it, right? 


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Well, here be the angsty part. Sasuke chases after Naruto and Jiraiya, in hopes of finding Itachi. Sasuke isn't a happy camper here.  
  
Tori no Shi  
  
I run, faster and faster. It's the only thing I'm capable of doing right now. My mind is a whirl of emotions and thoughts, mostly centered around one question.  
  
Why him?  
  
My entire life, ever since that incident, has been one goal. Become stronger. Become the best.  
  
So that I can kill that one man.  
  
And now, he's appeared again, right in front of me, yet...  
  
The reason he has come back is what causes me such pain.  
  
Why him??  
  
If he had came back to destroy Konoha, I could accept that. I could accept it if he had came back for some world domination plan. I could even accept it if he had came back to kill me, and finish what he had started years ago.  
  
But he had came back for a reason that was unfathomable to me.  
  
God damn it, of all things, why Naruto??  
  
As my attention is elsewhere, I don't notice the tree limb covered with moss, lying innocently on the ground. Were I in my right mind, or even halfway paying attention, I would never have stepped on it like I did.  
  
But I was near crazy with the thoughts in my mind, and so slipped on it like a half-trained child. It's almost comical, the way my feet slide completely out from under me, and I land on my back forcefully, all my breath leaving in one big "whoosh".  
  
Such a stupid mistake for one that could've been a chuunin, if not for certain unforeseeable circumstances. Such a stupid, weak, mistake.  
  
Weak, Foolish. Idiot. All the things I called others, and yet knew they applied to myself as well.  
  
I was weak. A certain night four years ago had proved that to me. And being paired with *him*, the one who I had thought even weaker than I, had forced me to discover even more foolish mistakes within myself.  
  
I had allowed myself to become normal again. I had allowed someone close to me again, had let them into my heart, when I should about nothing but my goal.  
  
And it was this caring, this feeling that I had foolishly entertained that caused me to loose my control at a misspoken sentence.  
  
The reason I was pursuing Naruto and the sennin was not only to find Itachi, but out of some deep fear for Naruto.  
  
I still haven't gotten up since I slipped. I'm wasting time, yet I can't force myself to move. I'm trying to hold back something, whether it's a sob or a scream I'm not sure. Something hot stings my eyes, and I am confused.  
  
Tears? Why? Why would I be crying?  
  
Because I'm scared.  
  
I can't help it, the feeling wells up yet again, and I curl up into a ball, ignoring the fact that I'm getting dirty and lying in the middle of a road.  
  
Why can't I banish these feelings? These feelings, that cause me to freeze, to do stupid things that aren't in line with my goal. Why can't I become the emotionless avenger I so wished to be?  
  
I can't....I can't allow myself these weaknesses. Choking back any sounds that I might have made, I struggle to my hands and knees. I musn't allow myself to freeze. I musn't allow myself to feel this fear. That would make me weaker than *him*.  
  
I rise to my feet, shaking but determined. I won't, I musn't, I can't stop now. I've been wasting time angsting in the middle of the road. Itachi is nearby. He is pursuing something I foolishly hold dear. My feelings fall into place.  
  
It doesn't matter what reason I'm pursuing Itachi for. In fact, he has just caused himself more grief by going after Naruto. Protecting Naruto would mean fighting Itachi, my goal. My two purposes of life are in line, why am I being depressed? I must catch up with them now.  
  
And yet, I'm still afraid.  
  
What if I fail? What if I'm not strong enough? Will I be forced to watch everythgin precious to me be destroyed again?  
  
NO, I can't do this to myself! Run, Sasuke, move forward. Head towards your goal. Think about why you're running when you get there.  
  
I force my legs to propell me forward once again. I've been wasting precious time dwelling on feelings. Even if I'm afraid, I must go forward.  
  
Always, forward, don't look back, keep my eyes only on the goal.  
  
Will I be able to?  
  
Trees flash by as I run full speed for the town. My goal. Don't think about anything else. Don';t think about how impossible it will be, or just why Itachi is after Naruto.  
  
Just run for the goal...  
  
Don't allow yourself to be left behind...  
  
I see it then, a vision that flies through my head like the trees blur by me as I run.  
  
Naruto, running ahead of me. Always ahead. Always faster.  
  
Leaving me behind...  
  
Is that how it will always be?  
  
He grows by leaps and bounds, far faster and stronger than anyone could believe. How soon will it be until he leaves even me far behind...?  
  
Don't think, Sasuke, just run.  
  
Just run...  
  
Naruto...don't leave me behind, please...  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
AN: *winces at the total suckiness that is this chapter* Ugh. That was just...ugh. So depressing. v.v;; And once again mi-chan proves that she can't write fluff worth crap, and yet ansgt flows like an unstoppable river. 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: SPECIAL!! :D A special chappie done in Naruto POV. Around the same time of Sasuke running after them, Naruto and Jiraiya are in a town and wandering around, and Naruto thinks...I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! GAH! Since there's no more slashy goodness in what little I have left of the manga....all cannon will have to go out the window. So, I need a plot. And I need a good one. Dilemma. So, here, have a special Naruto POV chappie to tide you over until my brain works again.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Bah. Old pervert-sennin is dragging me around this town. I really want to sit down right about now. NO, dammit, not another store! I want to sit! Dammit, there'd better be ramen after this, or I'm going to revolt.  
  
Really, this is a training trip, but the bastard drags me around as if we're sight-seeing. I want to train, not oogle the brothel-girls. I say so out loud, and that earned me some shouting. Stupid pervert-sennin.  
  
*You remind me of the fourth Hokage a little...*  
  
So he's training me because I remind him of the Fourth? Kinda crappy reason to train someone. But I can't complain, really, I'm learning stuff.  
  
Still, I'm kinda lonely. It's been so long since I've been by myself, or even with just one person. In fact, it's been a while since I've been in company of anyone other than Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke. What was he doing now? I hadn't really talked to him since the chuunin exam went downhill. I heard he was training, and he's awfully secretive, so maybe that explains his long absences. Still, I wish it didn't feel as though he was avoiding me...  
  
Gah, I'm being stupid. Of course Sasuke avoids me. He hates me, just like everyone else. Although, he's not as bad as the others. He doesn't hate me because of the reason the adults do, he hates me because he thinks I'm stupid. That, at least, is modifiable, while what the adults hate me for is slightly....not.  
  
Then again, it's not like he hates me, more like disrespects me....It's not real hate...I really shouldn't start thinking these things, it gets my hopes up too far. Pervert-sennin is dragging me somewhere else now, and I'm almost glad for the distraction. I tend to start thinking when I'm left alone, and that's never good.  
  
Today is a relaxtion day for the city's inhabitants, I can tell. Families are out, travelling and having fun on the outing. It sure looks like the kids are having fun, being out with their parents like that...I'm jealous, parents must be wonderful things.  
  
Iruka-sensei once asked me if I cried, or felt upset, that my parents weren't there. I think I shocked him deeply when I said, "No, not really."  
  
It's kinda hard to miss what you never had.  
  
The only pain I got from not having parents was the inevitable pangs of jealousy of seeing kids having fun and being happy with their parents. Jealous. I was always jealous. Jealous of other's parents, jealous of other's love, jealous of Sasuke...  
  
I've heard that he's an orphan too. His clan was killed in some big massacre or something. Still, I wonder what's worse, losing your parents or not having them at all? I guess losing them, since kids love their parents so much, it must really hurt when you lose them.  
  
But really, I was always jealous of Sasuke. Even if he lost his parents, he at least had them in the first place. He was loved, he loved them, he *knew* them. Unlike me. I was always alone.  
  
I was also jealous of his strength. He was so strong, and he made it look so easy. He had the respect, adoration, and attention of the whole school, and a great deal of the village, and he had Sakura's love. All the things I've ever wanted, he has, and he doesn't even care. That was always what made me angry. If he had appreciated it, I wouldn't feel so mad at him...  
  
We've stopped again, and pervert-sennin is examining....plushies? No, I don't want to know. But he watching me out of the corner of his eye, and I know my lapse into depressive thoughts hadn't gone unnoticed. I know I'm easier to read than an open book, just another failure at being a ninja. At being the best.  
  
I kinda wish Sasuke were here, so I could yell at him, and get good and angry. When I'm angry, all that exists in my mind is my anger and the thing I'm angry at. No room for loneliness or worthlessness. It's better that way.  
  
The problem with Sasukeis that he didn't stay an untouchable rival. We were forced onto the same team, and had close experiences together. We weren't friends, but we had mutual like, if not at least tolerance. Sasuke had gone fomr the rival who had everything to the teammate who had everything....and that made it worse somehow. Because then I couldn't hate him. It couldn't just be me and the anger. And that made it harder to keep the thoughts away.  
  
I sigh, as I'm dragged off to another shop, pervert-sennin being excruciatingly cheerful. Apparently his way to deal with sadness is to pretend it doesn't exist. I allow his cheerfulness to touch me, and soon we're arguing again, playfully. I can't be sad all the time, because if I were sad all the time...  
  
If I were still alone...  
  
If I didn't allow myself to be cheered up, then I'd end up like Gaara, or worse. And that was a fate all too real for me. And that scared me.  
  
So I'll allow myself to laugh with pervert-sennin, to grin wildly with Sasuke as we compete, to yell good-naturedly at Kakashi-sensei when he's late...  
  
Because the alternative is a lot worse.  
  
So, I smile, and go on.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
AN: Whee....depressive. I'm better at making happy characters have angst, than at having ansgty characters have happiness. I guess that says something about me, ne? v.v; 


End file.
